started out simple
by thefaultinourstarbucks
Summary: collection of lucaya oneshots (some are short, just like maya) :):):)
1. started out simple

It started out simple.

They had known each other since they were nine years old. She had had a childhood crush on him, on the blonde boy with the sweet smile and the charming Texas accent. But they rarely spoke. When she grew up, she nearly forgot about him.

Until high school. Where he had grown, too. He was no longer the spindly boy with tan skin and freckles in the summers. He was oh so much taller than her, his eyes bluer than she remembered, his freckles faded. His voice was lower and his muscles more defined, and suddenly, she remembered him again.

But she wasn't the same either. And to her astonishment, he noticed too. She was not the same little girl with the missing teeth and blonde curls in ponytails, with the same figure he had at that age. She now wore her blonde hair down to the small of her back. Her nerdy glasses had long since been replaced, and she most definitely did not have the same figure as him anymore.

Their freshman year of high school, they noticed each other. Rarely, because the classes they had together were scarce. But they noticed. When they passed each other in hallways, their glances would repeatedly connect, and their cheeks would be rendered pink. The fourteen-year olds were curious about who the other had become, but this year was not the year they found out.

Their second year, they were both more confident with themselves, no longer the shy underdogs of the enormous school. He noticed her dressing differently, not as confused as she was before. She fit herself, and she looked happier like that too. And believe me, she noticed the way he dressed…she thought he was one of the nicest dressed boys in their school, without the waistband of his pants near his knees or images of drugs decorated his shirts like some other boys she knew.

That same year, their friendship grew. They chatted in classes, and ended up with nicknames for each other. She got transferred onto his bus, and when she was placed in the seat in front of him, their conversations continued. He requested her on social media, and there they learnt more about each other. How different they had become. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

That year, they both seemingly had other relationships. She was so close to dating a ninth grader he thought he had lost yet another chance. And when she overheard that he was involved with an eleventh grader, she knew she would never be able to compete with that. But somehow she did, and somehow she won.

That year was the year they began texting each other daily, and had many more conversations. They learnt more about each other each day, and liked it more than they thought they would. She found out his toothbrush was blue, he hated green beans, and his father infuriated him. He learnt that she was still the artist she had always been, her endless toughness was just an act, and that her eyes weren't always blue.

They were green sometimes. And often they were grey, which was his favourite. He told her once he could look at her eyes forever, which made her laugh and her cheeks redden more and her eyes sparkle – god, those eyes. That same year, they became so close that they were practically entitled to call each other their best friend, though she already had one, a quirky girl with brown hair who he loved in the same way as she did. But it was true, in a sense. He knew things about her he hadn't known before, things that no one knew now. He had her smile memorized and she wished he still had freckles in the summers.

The next year, they were dating. But not officially – yet. But when they were walking to the grocery store together, talking about their favourite superpowers, he reached out and grabbed her hand, and her heart pounded. She never knew his did too. And when they were alone in his backyard, doing homework on his trampoline, they kissed for the first time. They laughed immediately after, and proceeded to do a couple re-dos.

They were close and silly and something entirely their own. They tormented each other, but in a fond way and loved every minute of it. When his Pappy Joe died, she went with him to Texas. He taught himself to braid her hair and she loved to play basketball with him (you should have heard her gloating the one time she beat him). They liked to visit the library, and make new memories there rather than the ones they already had – they read Hop on Pop this time, with her head resting against his chest as his hands rested on her knees.

Then it was official, somehow. They introduced each other as boyfriend and girlfriend now. But it wasn't weird for him. Somehow he knew she was meant to be his girl all along. They still played with each other's hair (she loved running her fingers through his sunshine locks, and he liked to brush out her blonde hair with his fingers). They stayed best friends, but she liked to think the kissing was a bonus. He was her huckleberry, she teased him, and she was his blonde beauty.

They went to prom together. She wore a red dress, like she did many years ago. It was long and brushed the floor and revealed her back and her cleavage. He always thought she was beautiful. He thought she was stunning that night. But he thought she was even prettier in her pajama bottoms wearing his t-shirt, snuggling next to him watching a movie, him tracing the lines on her palms; or while she was ruthlessly taunting and teasing him (that just turned him on). He bought her a corsage for that night, one that was decorated with white lilies and little red roses that matched his black suit and white dress shirt, with the red tie. They won prom king and queen. It had been tight between the two of them, and her best friend with her boyfriend, who thank goodness had gotten rid of his bowl cut and turtlenecks.

They graduated together. He used to tease her she'd never graduate, when they did their homework while trying to see how many grapes they could catch in their mouths. But she did. They threw their caps up in the air and kissed to the sounds of cheering. Then she bumped her shoulder against his (really his arm – she was quite short, and he loved it) and told him "you know you're stuck with me, right?" and he said "and I'm loving every minute of it."

They graduated university together, too. Both attended NYU, she in an arts program, him for veterinary. They had a house together, and their favourite part was either sharing a bed or their board game night every Friday evening (that's when her trash talk came out). He preferred watching her than the movies that played and they had pillow fights and what he loved more than anything was watching her paint. Her hair up in a sloppy bun, biting her lip, smearing paint on the canvas while wearing rolled-down fuzzy socks and one of his old button-downs with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, the hem reaching mid-thigh. She loved watching him work out, to be honest. Or with animals. He was so beautiful, so kind and so good with animals. She loved him. And he, her.

Then she called her best friend to invite her and her boyfriend over, because it had been much too long (a week and a half) and to show off the new ring she wore on her left hand. It was truly a night for the books. She asked her best friend to be her maid of honour, and her best friend's boyfriend was designated to be the best man.

Their wedding was amazing, just like they were. It was outdoors in Texas, which was actually her idea and made him realize just how damn much he loved her. His mama was there crying in the front row with his dad, and her mom was there too. Luckily her husband was comforting her, and that made him happy, knowing it was his fiancée's best friend's dad's best friend that married her mom.

When she came down the aisle in that white dress, her blonde waves pulled away from her face, carrying yet again white lilies and red roses, he teared up. He really did. This girl was going to be his, forever, and he was so lucky. She came up to him, kissing her best friend's dad's cheek (he gave her away instead of her true father, but this man was more her father than her biological father would ever be) and hurrying over to him, where his bride-to-be grasped to be and smiled the most wonderful smile he'd ever seen and soon said the most wonderful words he'd ever heard: "I do." (only after she teased him: wow! you're not wearing a blue suit! I thought blue was all you owned?)

Their son was born two years later. Noah Joseph Friar, named after his Pappy Joe. His eyes were bright blue and he had wisps of blonde curls and he was precious and he was _theirs_. They made this beautiful little thing and they loved him so much. She didn't know how much she loved him until she saw how much he loved their son. Noah ended up having two little sisters, Sadie Katelyn Friar and Madison Riley Friar. And they loved those three little people so much it wasn't understandable.

She ended up teaching art lessons to underprivileged children, which made her extraordinarily happy to teach art to kids who grew up like she did. He owned a veterinary hospital. They both loved their jobs, but their favourite day of the week was Sunday. Lazy Sunday mornings, with him making breakfast for them (she never could make even a decent, healthy muffin) and building blanket forts with Noah, Sadie, and Maddy.

Those kids were their entire pride and joy. They were smart and athletic and creative and outgoing but most importantly they were kind and loving. They were best friends with Eleanor and Pluto Minkus. Sadie wanted to be an artist like her mommy, and Noah already had an adoration with playing sports with daddy. They all loved their trips to Texas (when his grandparents died, he and his wife took over the family ranch). Maddy was quirky and a little different, reminding her parents of her namesake, and they were all so so special.

They loved each other deeply and truly until their deaths many, many years later. He was perfect and she was broken and they loved each other all the same.


	2. short but sweet

How his heart raced when he saw those familiar blonde curls that tugged on his heartstrings. Ever since she left him unexpectedly and unannounced, he went back to his routine – the routine he made before he met her (she might be the goddamn love of his life and now she's just _gone_ )

Sitting alone. Studying alone. Training, harder than he ever has before. He buried those emotions, those feelings of missing her (oh god he missed her he missed her more than he could remember missing anyone). He became solitary. He was the version of himself he had forgotten since he met her.

Until he saw that flash of blonde hair, and it was game over for him. All those deeply smothered emotions came rushing back in a heartbeat (which was ironic, because when he saw the oh-so-familiar back of her head his heart skipped a beat).

He can't help following her with the intentions of scaring her (because he fondly remembers how she used to pretend to be annoyed when he snuck up on her) ("you're so tall!" she'd grumble. "how do you move so silently? It's annoying, Ranger Rick." But she was laughing and he couldn't help but smile at her adorable face and here he goes again).

But when he tries to scare his (formerly) skittish blonde she turns around and suddenly has him pinned to the floor with her forearm to his throat and her knee on his chest and her beautiful blue eyes are staring into his nearly identical ones and he's so confused and so. madly. in. love and his name has barely slipped from those goddamn lips before he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her on top of him and kissed her like he hadn't seen her in a year (which, in his defense, was true) and he knows then he will never be able to stop loving her.


	3. jealously

Maya would never tell Riley, but she was jealous.

She was jealous of Riley for many reasons (her perfect family with her great loving parents and her adorable younger brother, her nice home, her good grades and her positive outlook on life) but this time was different.

Maya has never been jealous of Riley because of a boy.

It's not like it's a surprise that yet another boy has fallen madly for her best friend. Boys are always falling for Riley (Farkle, Charlie, Alex Weathersbee in the fourth grade, even Dave had a crush on Riley two years ago).

What she means is, who would ever like Maya when Riley is around? Who would ever pick the broken toy to play with when there's a shiny, new, sunshiney toy right next to it?

That's the thing. No one would.

Maya had never been jealous before because Farkle always promised he'd love the two of them the same (although Maya suspected he'd always prefer Riley), Charlie was always too sweet to Riley (Maya always wanted someone to take her down), Alex Weathersbee had this annoying, too-sweet little sister, and Dave? The only thing he liked more than Riley was corn chips.

But this time, it was different. It started out with just a cute boy on the subway (who she saw _first,_ for the record). Then he ended up being in their class. Lucas. Goddamn Lucas Friar, who suddenly made her head spin and her heart pound when she saw his stupid cute face in those stupid cute blue t-shirts.

It shouldn't have been a surprise to her when he liked Riles just as much as she liked him back. Maya would never admit it, but it _killed_ her when he got that stupid white horse for Riley and called her his princess. She plastered a wide smile on her face, because if her best friend was happy, so was she. But in reality, Maya was tired of being the girl who was always someone's second choice, and the girl that wants the guy who doesn't want her back.

Maya would never dare tell Riley how jealous she is. How jealous she is when Lucas held his coat over Riley's head so she wouldn't get wet, when he danced with Riley at the eighth-grade dance (although the rose made her stomach flutter). How jealous she was when they were in the library and Riley got to talk to Lucas the entire time when she was stuck with _Farkle._ (even though he was one of her best friends.)

Riley was so lucky and it wasn't fair. Sure, Maya didn't care as much about her homework as Riley did (Maya tried her very best when she and Lucas did the muffin project, and she got to meet his mom, which was cool). And Maya did steal that locket that one time (but it wasn't really stealing, it had been in that window for weeks).

Finally, Maya realized she would never have a chance with Lucas. Which, I mean, she didn't really care about. So she fluttered her eyelashes and got herself all flustered whenever Josh was there. She was trying to make Riley upset (wasn't it obvious?). She thought Riley would hate Maya and her uncle together. Unfortunately, it didn't happen with Joshua Matthews either.

(why do none of the boys like her? is she really not good enough?)

She was broken. It was her flaw, and she knew it.

She felt terrible whenever she interacted with Lucas. She knew he was Riley's, knew he was busy with their "unofficial thing", and knew she could never, ever hurt her best friend. But whenever they talked, her heart skipped a beat. They teased each other and mocked each other and she had no idea why he even let her. But hey, she wasn't going to stop him.

Things started changing even more. He called her ma'am and tipped his imaginary hat. He played his harmonica for her and told her she was a great artist (that day was one of her favourites since Riley did the morning announcements) and she jumped on his back and oh man. Her favourite was when she did the ha-hurr to him. But she hasn't done it since Texas.

Texas.

When Lucas rode that stupid bull. He could have gotten hurt. He could have _died,_ for God's sake! (not that she believed in God…well, not before Lucas talked to her about praying). When Riley told Lucas that Maya liked him. When they…almost kissed. That was one of the most terrifying and amazing things that had ever happened to her. Then they went on their dates, and even after she poured two smoothies on his head, he was smiling at her with his stupid cute smile and teasing her and even let her kick his butt.

Maybe her luck was changing…for the better. She's face to face with changes, but who knows?

Maybe one day she'd get the guy…one day.

Riley would never tell Maya, but she was jealous.

She knew Maya didn't have much, and she definitely knew how blessed she was. She had her parents, and Auggie, and a nice place to live with food always on the table (and her homework was always done).

But Maya…she was everything Riley wished she could be.

Maya was fierce. She was confident and she believed in herself and she was beautiful and everyone she knew aspired to be her. All the boys secretly admired her, and all the girls were jealous of her self-assured attitude, gorgeous looks, and witty comments.

Riley knew she was insecure about herself, but when she met Lucas, she became ten times more insecure about herself.

At first she was ecstatic. Lucas was cute, and he seemed to like her back. She knew that was it, that was the boy she'd end up marrying just like her parents married their first loves, and so did Grandma Amy and Grandpa Alan. He was the perfect boy, and Maya showed her just how to get him.

He told her things in the library and made her feel special. He got a white horse for her and called her a princess. But then things changed.

Maya changed things. She called Lucas nicknames, and he let her. She jumped on his back in gym class and he just held her there (and the same day, he picked her up. He just picked her up! Probably because she's short. Although, when he called her a short stack of pancakes, Maya got mad at Riley. And not Lucas). He brought her a rose at the first dance and then danced with her at the second (and didn't even ask her! during their unofficial thing and everything!)

She knew about everything, knew about what happened when they all visited Texas and knew about what happened when she was in the classroom being good with Dave and a couple others, knew what probably _would_ have happened if Farkle hadn't blurted out that totally unnecessary lie (truth) on New Year's Eve. Lucas knew about forgiving her dad before Riley did.

Stupid Texas. She never should have told Lucas she thought of him as her brother. She knew then she lost him. Then Maya told her over mac and cheese about what had happened. Riley knew she and Lucas had kissed, but somehow…what had happened between them was so much more. More intense. She was ecstatic when Lucas was jealous at New Year's, but the way he just walked past her without saying hello to sit with Maya, and the way they were standing together at midnight? She couldn't stand it.

The worst part was that she _saw_ the way Lucas looked at her in class, the way he looked at the back of her head. He never looked at her that way, no one ever has and frankly, Riley was beginning to doubt whether anyone would. She was insecure and she was jealous.

What hurt even more was that she agreed. She knew, deep down, that Maya and Lucas were good for each other, knew they were muchmuch _much_ better than she and Lucas were. It just hurt to accept it. Everyone may think she's naïve, but she can see his eyes when he tells her he believes in her, when he told her that one day he thought she was a great artist. And it _hurt_ her.

At least Farkle always supports her, and is always there for her when she's feeling upset or insecure or jealous (or when she's in her Morotia M. Black moods). She hates to admit it, but she gets even more jealous when she sees Farkle with Smackle.

She knew she was never going to have a romance like her parents, but that doesn't mean she won't find her soulmate one day. And it most likely will never be Lucas, but that doesn't mean it's not somebody she already knows.

fin


End file.
